Things Left Unseen
by TheKaraAndLillyAdventures
Summary: At a place like Freddy's Pizzeria, anything can happen, and there are secrets to be found and uncovered everywhere. But it's not just the building and the animatronics in it that seem to exhibit strange behavior. One of the newest guards seems to be keeping a few secrets of her own... (Rated T for good reason, and I use more characters than those 4, Fanfic wont let me add more)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Terror pounded through my veins. My feet pounding on the tiled floor seemed distant...almost surreal. As if I wasn't running with all my heart, soul, mind, and strength. As if I wasn't getting chased to death. As if I was simply making a 3 AM run to the bathroom. But that wasn't my scenario. I was running for my very life, my body.

"SCREEEEEEEE!" It was eardrum shattering. Bonnie stood in front of me, in between me and the door. My heart pounded in my throat. I couldn't die. I was too young. I whipped around to head towards the other entrance. I could hear CLANK CLANK CLANK as the faceless animatronic bunny pursued me. I had to survive. I had to make Mike and Phone Guy proud. I had to be a good example for Fritz and Jeremy. As for Vincent… well, I always thought if I got murdered it would be him, and not my actual job.

I couldn't die now. I still had things to do with all my coworkers, whom were my closest and pretty much my only friends. I still had dumb puns and alcohol to share with Mike. I still had complaining to do and coffee to drink with Phone Guy(that was his nickname, he refused to EVER tell ANYONE his real name). I still had music taste to discuss with Jeremy. The kid still liked dubstep. I still had world domination plots and the physics of toast to debate with Vincent. And Fritz… I still had to watch The Walking Dead and eat the extra large pepperoni and black olive pizza with him. Netflix was our thing. I couldn't die now. I couldn't let my friends down.

Tonight was the one night out of the entire month that I was on my own. Most guards have at least one day a month where they have to go solo. Most nights we have a partner. Could I call anyone? Mike was at Hawaii for therapy or whatever, something to do with his frontal lobe. Vince wasn't reliable at being awake at this time… it was 5 AM. Jeremy was a heavy sleeper. That left Phone Guy and Fritz. I bolted into one of the small rooms connected to the hallway. It was too dark to tell which one. My power WAS out. I pulled out my IPhone and turned it on. I dialed Phone Guy. He was addicted to coffee, so hopefully he was still awake, even if it was his week off.

As I waited for him to pick-up, I tried to think. I had shut the door to this room. No vents in this one, as I glanced around. "Hello...Hello?" I gave a sigh of relief. "Phone Guy! This is an emergen-" "Sike! This is just my voicemail! Leave a message after the beep!" I felt furious. I was wasting precious time. I dialed Fritz's number. He had to be awake. He was a gamer. Please be awake Fritz. Please don't start having healthy sleeping habits. "Kara? Shouldn't you be working?" "Fritz! The power glitched! I was at 13% and it just dropped! The power's out!" I rambled, trying to talk as fast as I could. My friend was silent for a moment. "I'm coming, keep talking to me, are you in a secure place?"

"I'm in one of the party rooms, there's no vents, and I locked the door." "Good. The only animatronic that sounds like they could be in there is Mangle." I felt my gut drop. I didn't check the ceiling. I DIDN'T CHECK THE CEILING. I DIDN'T CHECK THE CEILING! I glanced up. Two white pinpricks stared back at me from above. "I failed you, Fritz." I said in almost a whisper. "Don't move. I'll be there, just-" SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

In such a small room, the screech echoed. The pinpricks moved at lightning fast speed towards me. Cold, sharp metal pierced my throat, and I could feel hot blood gush out. Mangle's jaws were powerful, and she clamped down even more, causing a small squeak to escape my mouth as my windpipe was crushed. Blood rushed in, and I started choking. My phone dropped to the ground with a clatter as I tried to pry the former pirate vixen animatronic away. "KARA!?" Fritz screamed through the phone. I heard loud chimes go off as 6 AM hit. Mangle was frozen, clamped into my throat. I couldn't breathe.

The room started to spin and become a blur, darkening. I felt tears of pain escape my eyes. My shirt was drenched, and my tie had splatters of crimson blood on it too. It was a shame… I smiled to myself, thinking of the tie to distract my thoughts and attention from the overwhelming and agonizing pain I was in.

It was the tie that Mike gave me to help me fit in. It was a glittery blue tie. "You'll look fabulous, sweetie!" He had teased me as he helped me put it on, teaching me how to correctly knot it. "Oh, shut up, you." I rolled my eyes as I smiled. The tie matched my security guard hat perfectly. I then wore the tie frequently, and the other guards enjoyed teasing Mike about his taste, and me for wearing it.

I heard a loud thud on the door along with several others, before the door swung open. I could barely keep my eyes open as Fritz screamed, his oversized glasses covering his nerdy eyes, which were constantly threatened to be blinded by his crazy curly ginger hair. "Kara!" he rushed to my side, wearing only a t-shirt and boxers. "I'm calling 911, don't worry!" Fritz held my hand as he dialed 911. I choked and sputtered, wishing I could say something. "You're going to be okay…" He mumbled. I wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort himself or me. Probably a bit of both, knowing him.

I smiled to him as the room turned black, and everything went numb. I couldn't hear, smell, feel, taste or see anything. This was the end of me...I was dying.

Hope you guys enjoyed my first attempt at FNAF fanfiction! Sorry if the first chapter is a bit short!

~Kara


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everything was numb. It was cold. Barren. Empty. I could feel the darkness. I could only see darkness. I could hear it. It whispered nothing but empty promises. Was this death? Don't I get a montage or something first? Was this my new eternity? Where's the tunnel of light? My brain started feeling fuzzy. No... this couldn't be my end...

Things started getting brighter, so I was allowing myself to get hopeful. I was terrified at the same time. But then everything started to blur. I felt myself scream-I could feel my stomach tensing up and everything, but I didn't hear myself screaming. I made not a sound. What was this hellish realm? I could easily have it worse, but this was still pretty bad. I, Ka- wait, what is my name? That's all I can remember of my name is the first two letters. I didn't like it. Was my name not important? I couldn't possibly know for sure. Everything was too numb...suddenly, everything became blindingly bright. I tried to shut my eyes-that is, if I had them-but to no avail. I tried to scream in agony, but that didn't work either.

I heard someone humming and I sniffed, trying to hold myself together. The blinding brightness died down and I looked around. It was just a few moments after sunset, and I was sitting on a bench at a bus stop. Where was I going to? I felt myself stand up as the bus pulled up to a stop next to the curb. I didn't have any control of my actions. It was as if someone else was controlling me. Like I was a puppet. I couldn't do anything. I was just a bystander, trapped in a somewhat short person's body. I walked into the bus and paid bus fare and took a seat. I glanced down and stared at the floor, fiddling with a colorful bracelet. It had 6 colors, and they were weaved together in a complicated pattern. It was all rubberbands… I couldn't have made it.

I could see I had boobs, so I was obviously a girl. I had long curly dark brown hair. I was wearing dress pants and a nice shirt. Where was I going? Although the pants weren't too uncomfortable, I didn't care for them too much. I could assume I was a tomboy. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Nintendo DS and started playing some Legend of Zelda game. I was a nerd. But I sure was having fun smashing them pots. It was so weird feeling my fingers move so rapidly since I wasn't controlling them. "Freddy's Pizzeria!" The bus driver shouted at me. He was an older man, but he had a very friendly smile. "Thanks!" I waved him goodbye as I stepped out and off the bus. The building in front of me was large and colorful, wearing a large brown cartoon bear in between the words of 'Freddy's' and 'Pizzeria'. I put my Nintendo back in my pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it.

"Help Wanted at Freddy's Pizzeria! Simply meet at the building on 123 Ydouwanadie Street at 8 PM-10 PM on August 30th. You will be judged for this occupation as a night watch security guard." I read again. It felt like I had read this a million times. What were they going to judge me on? What could they judge me on? It was just a job as night guard... Was it really that hard? Isn't a night guard position just a job where you sit in a room and stare at cameras your entire shift? What kind of talents did they want…?

A tall guy brushed past me, looking upset. "Uh, hello?" I squeaked slightly. I felt uncomfortable. I didn't like this. I don't think I like people. Maybe I'm an introvert, I guess. "Dumb job…" He mumbled and walked away. Well, I suppose that's one less person to compete with for the job. I felt myself take a deep breath and step inside, the door had a bell on it that made a jingle as it opened and closed. 5 different guys sat at one of the long tables.

Two were wearing uniforms and looked orderly. "Hello!" One of them greeted me. He sounded so professional when he said that. It should've been his job just to say hello. He sent off an aura… like you could literally ask him anything and he'd have some kind of answer. "H-he-hello!" I stuttered. The other one in uniform looked at me a little judgmentally. "You're here for the job?" He inquired, writing on a check board. I could read 'Scott' off of his nametag. The friendly one had 'Phone Guy' on his tag. It must have been a nickname. "Y-yes sir." I felt angry at myself. I couldn't botch this up! I wanted this job. Why? I can't remember, but I'm sure I knew when I first experienced this. This must be a memory…

I glanced at the other three guards. The first one was wearing a beanie and a sweater, and was playing on his iPhone. The next one over was wearing a plain orange t-shirt and glanced around, almost in a nervous panic. How could he be worried? The next one over was a ginger wearing big round nerdy glasses and playing with almost an aggressive passion on his Nintendo. "Guys, please pay attention. We have a new volunteer." Phone Guy told them. The beanie dude put away his phone, while Nintendo said, "Wait, I only need to defeat this last Abra, just give me a second." Phone Guy looked a little irritated. "Fritz, please just pause…" "You can't pause a Pokemon battle." I shrugged. "Finally, someone who understands!" Fritz, as Phone Guy called him, said in a grateful tone. "What game you playing?" I asked him. "I'm replaying Diamond, I'm on the psychic type Gym." He smiled. "Ooh, what starter did you choose?" I inquired. "Turtwig, obviously the best one statistically." He said confidently. "I do not agree with that. I feel that Chimchar is a better pick due to the fact that the grass type gym is so early on in the game. He also has a high attack as opposed to Turtwig's defense." I argued.

"Aaannd there's another Pokenerd." The beanie guy said sarcastically. "Well, it obviously relaxed her having something she's used to, now she won't be stuttering everywhere." Scott glared at beanie. Fritz put away his nintendo, paying full attention now. "What's your name?" Scott asked. "I'm Kara." I replied, trying to maintain my relaxed state of mind. So that's what my name was… I still felt distant, but yet I could feel what I had when I did this. I still felt weird not being in control, but oh well. "Well, Kara, sorry about Mike's sarcasm. We've been here awhile, and just when we think we have a possible newbie, they mess it up." Scott explained. "So...no pressure." I forced a smile. Apparently the beanie guy was Mike. So I just had to figure out T-shirt's name. "Why don't you get a chair?" Phone Guy invited. I walked closer to the table and grabbed a chair, only to have a purple blur come out of the ceiling and grab my shoulders. I panicked and punched it in the face, and a purple man fell to the ground.

"WTH!?" I burst out, panicked. The guys seemed unfazed. That must have been planned. "She's strong." He stood up, towering over me. He was entirely purple, having a purple hat instead of Scott's and Phone Guy's blackish blue ones. His uniform was purple along with a gold badge on his chest instead of a silver one or a nametag. "So short." The mysterious guy snickered. I could see a knife belt on his purple pants. My heart continued pounding, but I stood up straight, mustering up all five feet of me. "9/10" He smiled widely, exposing bright white teeth. "Nice job, Vincent." Mike laughed. I was confused. This didn't seem very professional. Scott must have seen my puzzled look. "In this job, you have to be prepared to get… startled. You have very fast reflexes." "Yeah, you should have seen the last guy! He screamed like a little kid. It was awesome." Mike smiled. I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself down. "Where did you learn to punch like that?" Vince asked, pulling out a chair and gesturing for me to sit down. I cautiously approached the chair and sat down.

"I grew up with an older brother. He taught me how to fight." I explained. "Well, congrats on that. You passed the first test!" Phone Guy smiled. I smiled back. "So, tell us about yourself." T-shirt spoke up for what I believe was the first time since I had arrived. "Well, I'm a gamer. I love videogames. I'm not very active when I have the choice, but I come from a family of hunters, so I know how to shoot shotguns, rifles, muzzleloaders, and bows. I'm also used to the unexpected because of my older brother. I also know how to play the electric guitar." I grinned. "What kind of video games?" Fritz instantly shot back, before Scott or Phone Guy could question me. "Uh, mario, Assassin's Creed, Minecraft, Prince of Persia, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda… that kind of stuff." "Hire her" Fritz declared. "Fritz, we can't just hire a person because they have a common love of videoga-" "Why not!?" Fritz pouted. "Because that's not how being night guard works…" Scott facepalmed. "What's the scariest thing that's happened to you?" Mike asked. "When I got into a fistfight because these guys were catcalling and groping me…" I felt myself bite my tongue. Was I about to have added something a little more…? What could it be?! I couldn't remember anything. I despised not remembering anything and being forced to watch some memory that I could only assume was mine. What if it wasn't? Well, at least I could retain this one memory and hope for the best.

"Oh." Mike just said simply. I suddenly found the ground very interesting. The tile was black and white checkers, some tiles had scraps or stains. "Sorry for asking." He told me. "It's fine!" I assured him as he looked guilty. "Hire her..." Fritz whispered loudly. Scott rolled his eyes. "Why do you want this job?" he asked, writing more stuff on his check-board. "I'm nocturnal and my roommate wants me to get a job." I replied simply. "Previous jobs?" "Videogame store manager, writer… uh, that's pretty much it." I said awkwardly. "Well, you only look 20-ish, so we can't expect you to have tonnes of experience in the job world." Phone Guy smiled. I smiled back, but stopped as Vince started playing the knife game. With an actual knife. "Vince, don't hurt yourself…" Phone Guy said, looking at me. "Why not? I've gotten stitches before. Pain doesn't bother me." "There's a lady, and I'm sure she would not wish to see bloodshed."

I almost laughed. "What?" Scott stared at me. "Did you know that the average woman will lose so much blood in her lifetime, it's enough blood to bleed out 10 times?" I chirped. I loved random facts. Especially when they could weird or gross a person out. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" T-shirt exclaimed in horror. "Calm down, Jeremy." Mike laughed. Vince was horrified enough to stop playing the knife game. So the last guy's name was Jeremy. Fritz looked horrified. "I just never understood why guys are so disgusted about p-" "Don't say it!" Jeremy begged. This guy seemed like a weakling… "Seriously, why do you think more women get away with murder?" I shrugged. "Can we not talk about body parts!? I'm asexual for this reason!" Jeremy continued looking horrified. "WEAKKKKKKK" Mike screamed in his face. I felt awkward, needless to say. "Everyone shut up." Scott said, and everyone did so. "You'll start tomorrow night. Attire is what I'm wearing." Scott explained. "So, wait…" I mumbled. "You got the job!" He stood up and held out his hand for a handshake. I gladly took it and shook firmly.

"What time?" I asked him. "11:45. Don't be late." Phone Guy informed me. "Okay, got it!" I was excited. I had gotten the job on the spot! This had never happened to me before. I couldn't stop smiling. Scott got up and walked to the window and took off the help wanted sign. "Congratulations!" Fritz smiled triumphantly. "It looks like I get to teach the newbie this time." Mike stood up, stretching. "Dang it." Phone Guy frowned. "What?" Mike replied, nudging him. "I usually get to teach the newbies…" He sighed. "Oh, is the baby throwing a fit?" Mike smirked. "Shut up!" Phone Guy almost growled. I stood in an awkward silence. "So, um, where do I get the night guard outfit?" I asked. "You can get the shirt, shoes, and tie at JC Penny's. We'll give you the hat at the beginning of your shift. Those dress pants are suitable, as is a skirt since you are a girl." Scott told me. "Don't expect me to wear a skirt or a dress, ever." I instantly replied. "Okay, fair enough." Scott shrugged. "I can't remember if the psychic type gym leader is past the wifi battles or not…" I mumbled, staring at Fritz.

"It is." Fritz looked up and smiled, and I found myself gazing into his hazel eyes. "OH NO BRO YOU MADE EYE CONTACT WITH ME LET'S BATTLE" I shouted to break the awkwardness. "OH NO BRUH" He replied, whipping out his DS at rapid speed. I pulled out my own DS. "What game? I have diamond,soulsiver, white…" Fritz trailed off. "I have heartgold and platinum!" I smiled. "Do platinum!" He told me, and I could hear the poekmon center theme playing from his DS. I started up the game and flew to the nearest pokemon center. "You are so going down." I assured him. "Nuh-uh." he argued. "The Pokenerds are getting intense in the hizzeh!" Mike mocked us. "Somebody has no chill." I squinted at him. "Nope, I have no chill because I'm so hawt." He smirked. "That's not what your wife told me last night." Vince wiggled his eyebrows. "I will end you if you touch my Doll." Mike growled. "Who's Doll?" I asked. "His wife. Really nice lady. Makes amazing pancakes and brownies." Jeremy explained. "You have an umbreon?" Fritz questioned me as we had a 3 on 3 battle. "Why not? They're fluffy adorable tanks. They have a high special defense and I just love dark types. And Doll sounds nice." "Well, my Torterra is going to end the fluffy." Fritz pouted. I think I was gonna like this job. And the people involved with it. Especially Fritz…

~Fancy Time Skip Design~

I threw on my clothes that I had bought just a few hours ago. What was this job going to hold? What would happen? I washed my face again and grabbed my backpack. I threw in my nintendo, my laptop, my games for my nintendo, a couple bottles of Mountain Dew, and a box of Cheezits Four Cheese. This was a night guard job. "All it's gonna be is sitting in a small little office and staring at cameras for 6 hours." I mumbled as I pulled on my black dress pants and my black dress shoes, lacing the shoes. "I'm so proud of you! My best friend/roommate chirped, tracing the curls in my hair. "What are you doing?" Maybe she was over worked from her job. Having to keep an entire library quiet could not be that easy. "Playing with your beautiful hair and fixing it up so it looks even more gorgeous for your first day!" "Gosh Lilly, stop acting like my mother." I tried to sound grumpy, but it was impossible. I was pretty excited. The meeting yesterday was pretty fun and I got to know my new coworkers very well.

"Hurry up, you're gonna be late for your new job! It's 11:32 right now!" Lilly shoved me out the door and threw the keys at me. I ran out to our pickup truck and jumped into the driver's seat and smiled to myself. "Mike said to never ever be late… he seemed almost stressed about that point…" I talked to myself as I sped to my new job. I had to make a good first impression in the work environment. I pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria, which had an almost eerie feel as I stepped out of the truck, grabbed my backpack, and shut and locked the door. I fast walked to the front door and walked in. In the dim glow from the streetlight that shown through the large glass window, I could read 11:51 on the clock that hung on the wall. I ran towards the office in the back, but on my way there, I had to run past the three animatronics, and I skidded to a stop. I don't know why, but I stared at them. There was a fat, brown bear with a black bow tie and a mic, a yellow chicken with a bib that read "Let's Party!" and a tall blue bunny with a red bowtie and a matching guitar. I felt sick to my stomach for some reason. I took a step past the yellow warning line. These robots looked so weird, with their long eyelashes. They had such big feet. They all had blushed red cheeks, with the exception of the somewhat sexulized chicken. Why was she wearing booty shorts? I thought this was a kid's restaurant... They were probably wired to the floor. I couldn't see why people would have to move them very often. They looked like they were entirely made of metal. Probably really heavy. I laughed to myself. What was I so worried about? These were robots meant to entertain children! And they were robots. They had a program to follow. I turned around and saw Mike right there, literally inches from me. I screamed and jumped in shock, but maintained the willpower not to smack him in defense.

"Don't get so close to the animatronics." He growled down at me. I was a full foot smaller than him, I guess. I stepped out of the danger zone. It was 11:54 now. Why was Mike so aggressive? "Come on, let's go, our shift is about to start." He grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me to the office. Two swivel chairs sat behind a desk, a large tablet laid face down on the surface of wood. There were two large glass windows, one on each side of the somewhat claustrophobic office. There was also two large doors, and each had a red and white button next to them that lit up. One was labeled door, and the other labeled light. "What's such the big deal? I mean, we're the only people here. It's not like Scott would blow a fuse if we weren't in our seats at exactly 12 AM." I asked him. "It wouldn't be him that I would be worried about." He said, in an almost mysterious manner. A loud ding was heard, and Mike literally jumped into the chair closest to us and turned on the tablet. "We wasted time…" He growled under his breath. I sat in the chair next to him. "Be grateful it's only Night 2." Mike told me. "What's that even mean?"

"Our shifts and schedules are sorted into nights. Nights one through seven. Nights one through five are mandatory and six and seven are overtime. Mike explained. "Are you scared of the animatronics?" I asked, but my coworker was silent, tapping on the tablet. I leaned over and watched him. He was flipping through the cameras. But what was surprising for me was the fact that the little boy with all the pinstriped clothes was walking around! "What the..." I mumbled in shock. "The animatronics all move." Mike said blankly. "They do?! By themselves?!" I was astounded. "Yep." "How can you say this so blankly?! That is so amazing!" "Not when they try to kill you." Mike stared at me. It felt like he was staring into my soul with his bright blue eyes. "Why would they do that?" Now I was confused.

"Well, uh… this is hard to explain… So, these kids got murdered, and the murderer stuffed them in the animatronic suits. He was a worker here, so he got one of the spare suits, took out the endoskeletons, and lured 5 children into one of these back rooms. He killed them. Now their ghosts haunt the animatronics. The animatronics themselves are usually friendly, except for when the children realize you're nearby and decide to kill you. They think all guards are bad. The children are only active after dark, and usually only possess the animatronics when upset or the power goes out. So, just don't run out of power, and treat everyone with respect and kindness. Or else they will kill you the way they were killed and then stuff you." I laughed. "Haha very funny Mike. Why are you trying to scare me?"

"I'm not goofing off Kara. I'm bein-" All of a sudden, a red blur tackled Mike out of his chair. "Mike?!" I was panicked. "Aye Mikey me lad! Who be the new lass?" The voice was deeper and kind of raspy. It sounded like a pirate. I found myself shaking as a robot fox stood up, and sat Mike back in his chair. Mike didn't look scared at all... He looked more annoyed if anything. The fox had many tears and rips in his metal costume, a hook on his right hand(paw?), and an eye patch on his right eye. He was painted a brownish red color. I didn't remember seeing him on my way in… but then again I'm not the most observant.

I tried to stop shaking, but who could blame me? This robotic fox was easily 7 feet tall! I was a mere 5 feet tall. "Heheh, she be shaking worse than ye on yer first night!" The fox pirate chuckled. "Her name's Kara Drake, she's the newest guard. Scott chose me to be her mentor." "She doesn't look very strong. Or an alcoholic." The fox snorted. Mike rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny Foxy. Anyway, she knocked Vince right off of the ceiling when he tried to scare her. Punched him right in the face. It was awesome." "Aye, the lad deserves it after trying to scare such a pretty lass." Foxy winked at me. I found myself blushing. "So you weren't lying…" I trailed off. "Nope. Welcome to your new and exciting job." I looked up away from the floor and found Mike with a stupid grin on my face. This was either the best or the worst decision of my life.

~Meanwhile( insert fancy signs for this transition in setting)~

I have always hated hospitals. I had watched my father die in one. So many people suffered here. I mean, I know people get treated and stuff here… but still. I found it claustrophobic with all the doctors and nurses running around. I sat in an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. I wasn't sure whether I was grateful or upset that Kara's family lived several hours away. Scott and Phone Guy ran into the waiting room and over to me. "Fritz! Is Kara gonna be okay?! We heard everything!" Everything Scott said after that point was too incoherent, or I just wasn't paying attention. The latter makes more sense, as a nurse was rushing towards us. I stood up instantly as she approached. "Kara Drake is now stable and ready for visitors. Room 33-B. She's unconscious." "Thanks!" I practically screamed at her as I ran to where the nurse had directed us. I was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers, so it was understandable that people were staring. I'm sure me being 30 pounds overweight didn't help my somewhat awkward situation. But I didn't care.

I opened the door to the room as fast as possible. Kara laid in the bed, appearing to almost be in a peaceful slumber. Her neck was wrapped up and put into a neck brace, and hooked up to an I.V. and a bunch of other machines I probably wouldn't understand. I could hear her taking deep breaths as I walked up to her bed. I still felt awestruck. Kara was my best friend. Her heart monitor was steady, and looked just fine, having rises and falls just like on TV. Kara understood me more than my other coworkers. She tried her best. She truly tried to reach out to me. And I opened right up for her. She was a gaming nerd, and I just felt… right when I was with her. I felt like I could tell her anything, and she'd just smile at me before making a witty comment or making a Disney reference. I grabbed a chair and sat down by her bedside. Did I feel stronger than just friends, although very close friends, with Kara? I reached over and found myself holding her scrawny wrist and hand in my larger one. I smiled, observing her steady pulse. She was going to be okay. She was going to recover. She had to.

Then, it just hit me. I think I'm falling in love with Kara. No, scratch that. I know I'm falling in love with her. And there seems to be no way going back. But I was fine with that. We'll deal with that problem when she wakes up…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Sorry if anything is cliche and I deeply apologize that it took me so long to type this chapter… my total word count(not including this) is 4309. Wow. I feel proud. Please Review down below!**


End file.
